


You- A Tronnor Drabble

by screamingincolour



Category: Youtubers, tronnor - Fandom
Genre: Connor Franta - Freeform, Fluffy Ending, I'm Sorry, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Tronnor, Tyler Oakley - Freeform, Tyler just wants a relationship like that, VidCon, YouTube, all is fair in fanfic and ships, franta fam, frantastic, i can't tag, troye sivan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingincolour/pseuds/screamingincolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye still hasn't moved to LA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You- A Tronnor Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This was mean't to be longer but then I was like nah i'll post it for fanworks day!

 

_If you must leave, leave as though fire burns under your feet._

 

_Move to LA_

 

Something to do in 2015, and it still hasn’t happened. It’s the last day of VidCon and Troye doesn’t want to leave. Leaving LA means leaving Connor, something he never wants to do.

 

His main stage event starts in 10 minutes and he can’t force himself to click the “confirm seat” button to confirm his flight home. Troye looks up from his laptop and sees Connor looking at him from across the room. Connor wants him to move to LA and stay with him, he’s said as much. LA isn’t the problem however, it’s Australia. Troye loves it with all his heart and he doesn’t know if he can leave the golden, warm country. Connor starts walking over to him and Troye shuts his laptop.

“Stop working for five seconds Troye. You’ve got an event.” Connor takes his laptop and sets it on the table next to him, then leans in and presses a chaste kiss to Troyes head. “I’m gonna miss you when you’re go, won’t be the same, i’ll be so lonely.” Troye chuckles.

“I’ll miss you too, more than anything.” Connor takes Troyes hand and squeezes it. Troye knows what Connor’s going to say before it comes out of his mouth.

“Then don’t go, please.” Troyes head falls into his hands.

“Connor, I don’t know if I can. I’ll miss Australia so much.” Connor looks at Troye and gives him a somber smile.

“You know I wont force you to stay.”

“One minute Troye!” Someone from the crew shouts.Troye gives Connor a quick peck on the cheek before he stands up. Before he goes on stage Troye gives one last look at Connor who is sitting down next to Troyes closed laptop.

As he steps out on stage the cheers are defening. Troyes stood next to Dan Howell, who is going to be asking him questions from the viewers.

“So Troye, how are you?”

“I’m good thanks, yourself?” Troye answers.

“Good, i’m trying really hard not to embarrass myself in front of you , how am I doing so far?” Troye laughs and tells Dan he’s doing great and they starts with the questions.

Everything is going great until, Dan asks a question that Troye wasn’t really expecting.

 

“Courtney wants to know, in regard to your goals video you did back in January, when are you going to move to LA?” Troye looks to the stairs on the side of the stage and theres Connor, smiling at him and Troye thinks about it for a moment.

Fuck it.

“Actually Courtney, I won’t be going back to Australia after VidCon. I’ll be staying in LA.” Everyone cheers and out of the corner of his eye, Troye can see Connor smiling wide.

After the panel Troye runs off the stage directly into Connor’s arms.

“What do you mean you aren’t leaving?” Connor asks Troye.

“I can’t leave you again, Con.” Troye says breathlessly, Troye leans his forehead against Connors.

“I love you.” Connor mumbles. Troye closes the gap between them. The kiss isn’t rushed and deep, it’s short and sweet. Troye pulls back.

“I love you too.” Then the unmistakable sound of Tyler Oakley’s voice arises.

“Wait, you’re moving in with me, right?” Laughter erupts from the group of people behind the stage. Troye and Connor take no notice of it, simply leaning in for another kiss.

****  
  


 


End file.
